


YE prompts

by rad



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad/pseuds/rad
Summary: **WIP**The Yearly Esca prompts began on deviantArt's Escafans group as a way to generate more content for the fandom and moved with the fandom to Tumblr. December 2018 Tumblr owners made a ridiculous decision and many of us are leaving Tumblr.  Creations belong to their respective creators; Rad makes no claim to them. This is for archival purposes only. Please do not take/claim for your own.If you wish to participate please do! There's no permission needed. The prompts are guidelines, not rules. You can work on a prompt any time of the year, baring the partnered P'n'F event. If you want your fill displayed with the rest please contact me, Rad.Prompts:1) Jan/Feb: Romance2) Mar/Apr: Minor & Background Characters3) M/J/J: Partnered pic'n'fic prompt4) Aug/Sept: Shifting Focus (Something different)5) Oct/Nov/Dec: Sandbox / Finish a project (Free space / choice)





	1. 2017

1) Nehasy's [sketch](https://www.deviantart.com/nehasy/art/Let-Me-Warm-You-663825997) and [color](https://www.deviantart.com/nehasy/art/Let-Me-Warm-You-667771425) of Let Me Warm You - D x Miguel (dA links)  
"Let me warm you” This is my contribution for @yearlyesca for Valentines day. My fave OT, Dilandau and Miguel, showing that our diabolical adonis isn’t always a total asshat… only most of the time. I think I’m getting the hang of working on my new tablet. Soon I shall colour!  
\-- his is my valentine pic all nice and coloured… I have learned that I hate doing grass. The boots and armour was so much fun to do though!!! and I love painting Dilandau’’s hair. Miguel and Dilandau both look so sweet in this pic… you now that just out of frame, a village is burning down. \^_^

1) Drk's Ryoun x Chesta (Ya’ll already saw this coming… Happy Valentines D)  


1) Fayrinn's [DxM book cover](https://www.deviantart.com/fayrinn/art/Escaflowne-Heiress-667089530) (dA link)

It’s been a long time coming that I’ve drawn them lovey-dovey. And I knew I wanted to do the cheesy book cover thing really soon into the picture, haha. I mean, right after I settled on the frikken gondola.

1) Rad's "[Light / Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343731/chapters/42722366)" fill for Eweek 2017 and giftfic for Fay's birthday. (AO3 link)

2) Fay's sketchs  
  
   
  
Testing if I still got the good ol’ manga mojo going. So here’s a small Escaflowne sketchdump from the past 24 hours. Featuring  
\--- OTP cause withdrawal (poor Van, I think Hitomi MAY be his biggest fear in a sense, haha… I enjoyed this way too much)  
\--- Miguel whom I wanted to draw for the current @yearlyesca prompt and  
\--- young!Mahad because I could not stop thinking about how he looked like when he was a teen

I’m late but here’s my fav dragonslayer Miguel for @yearlyesca prompt Minor characters (okay, he is not that minor, about as much as the Duke in fact, but I started Miguel first and… well, it’s the thought that counts, haha). I tried to be cleaner than usual (was suffering tbh) and did just the cel shading. Plus, he has no bg because I had problems with it, but as an outcome, he is also transparent. And can be put anywhere, lol.  
  
Looks like it’s a [Freid day](http://fayrinferno.tumblr.com/post/160418747814/freid-info) (pity it’s not Friday), so I’m queuing this before the bed. This was supposed to be quick but then I somehow lost the entire file after I posted the sketch that time and had to start over from the low res pic I posted -_-. So I took that chance and changed his outfit (I liked the previous one, too, I just don’t entirely remember it now). But this one fits better to the idea I had, that the old Duke sent teenage Mahad to the temple to live as a monk, learn the humility, to train etc. - basically to become a man I guess? :D I just could not bring myself to remove ALL of his hair though, lol.

2) labeckinator's SnakeMan & Nina + H's reaction  
Snake guy and Nina the Snake.  This is my contribution for Yearly Esca. Then there’s Hitomi’s reaction. This was funnier in my head.  


2) drk's [Marlene](https://www.deviantart.com/drkstars/art/Marlene-Aston-Eldest-Princess-of-Asturia-671841309) (dA link)  
Marlene Aston, Duchess of Freid. Eldest Daughter of King Aston of Asturia. (Traditionally sketched, and cleaned up in ClipStudio Pro)

2) Labeckinator's [Siblings](https://www.deviantart.com/labeckinator/art/Siblings-699650458) (dA link)

2) Labeckinator's Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano sketch  
  
  
“If loving someone means growing closer it also means learning to let go.”  
Series of sketches of Yukari and Hitomi. Intended to start out in grade school thru the end of the series.  
I don’t know if I’ll do anything more with them or just leave ‘em like this. The future has not yet been written.

2) Labeckinator's [Slyphy](https://www.deviantart.com/labeckinator/art/Sylphy-710050469) (dA link)

2) Nehasy's gangster Dornkirk & Madoshi: [sketch ](https://www.deviantart.com/nehasy/art/gangsta-Zaibach-707495019)and [colored](https://www.deviantart.com/nehasy/art/gangsta-Zaibach-colour-707495561) (dA links)  
Gangsta Zaibach! Because someone’s gotta curb stomp that Fanel punk! Yeah, I blame late nights, writing a rather dark chapter in my fic, and crack conversations with Drkstars. I don’t know how we got onto the topic of Madoushi gangstas… it was likely my fault, but this is my offering for the Yearly Esca challenge aug/sept, writing/drawing a character I haven’t done before. I chose good old Emperor Dornkirk (Dressed!! YAY!!!) and his happy little Madoushi. (The one who so kindly gave poor little Dilandau his injections.) The guy seriously always creeped me out, it’s no wonder I made him the main badguy in my fanfic. Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and Yes, the picture of Zaibach is a screen cap I found online. I just worked perfectly with the pic, though I plan on doing a few pics of my vision of Zaibach in the future, since you really only see this one damn shot and that one eye leyline shot from up above.

2) Nehasy's "[For You](https://www.deviantart.com/nehasy/art/For-You-672002563)" Celena post-Series; WARNING: NSFW, blood and after the action violence, breasts (dA link)

3) Fate/Destiny  
Author + fic                                partnered with          Artist + art  
Rad ([Truly, Madly, Deeply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344028/chapters/40806683)) (AO3)                       geatsf’s accompaniment  
nehasy ([In the Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212374)) (AO3)                              fruitso’s [accompaniment](https://www.deviantart.com/fruitso/art/In-The-Cards-691515405) (dA)  
drkstars ([Destiny ot M ww U t W](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195967)) (AO3)              loafdog’s accompaniment  
wiredclover ([The Clear Blue Sky](https://docs.google.com/document/d/16CB6MSuJxfJ-Vuqyynue4Wz4Oy4Yfy_vsXcb7JtaCas/edit?usp=sharing)) (GDrive)           nehasy’s accompaniment  
gurakruor ([[Not] Fated to be King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114205)) (AO3)            drkstar’s accompaniment  
pethics ([The Compassion Clause](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12531712/1/The-Compassion-Clause)) (ff.net)             labeckinator’s accompaniment

4) Labeckinator's Dornkirk  
  
  
Shifting Focus.  
I was trying to think of what to draw for a while for @yearlyesca’s prompt for August/September. I kind of realized I focus a lot on Hitomi (clearly) and the other protagonists of the series. Seldom do I think about Dornkirk or much of Zaibach. Having drawn Dilandau a few times I figured I would do a drawing on the man responsible for really kickstarting the Destiny War. The man from the Mystic Moon, who I think of as the other side of the coin.  
I think if I were more of a writer I would write something that could better illustrate (ha! see what I did there?) this shift in focus. Lacking that, here’s a picture of Dornkirk.

4) Pethics' [A Warrior's Legacy](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12669661/1/A-Warrior-s-Legacy) (Balgus, ff.net link)  
Summary: For all his reputation as a fearsome warrior, Balgus found that he had a soft spot for the lost.

4) drk's MovieAllen  
  
Ok, I’m a tiny bit late, but this was my submission for @yearlyesca‘s Aug/Sept theme of “Shifting Focus” I do a lot of Celena, but not much of anything of Allen. I maybe have drawn him one other time than now?  
This is obviously movie Allen, challenging Van in the stereotypical “i’m the leader of a group and I want you to fight me in order to see whether or not you’ll join”.  
Of course Van is not entirely having it because after Berserk we all know long haired blonde men are sometimes not to be trusted.  
Also because Allen took off his shirt.  
is it too late to add sparkles?

4) Rad's "[Survival / Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343731/chapters/42722540)" for Eweek #2 (AO3 link)


	2. 2018

1) Nehasy's VxD [chibi comic](https://www.deviantart.com/nehasy/art/Morons-in-Love-736646630) (dA link)  
Morons in Love - Yearly Esca. Romance is the theme and who could fail at it more utterly than our wonderful little antagonistic duo Van Fanel and Dilandau Albatou. Their hearts were in the right places, unfortunately their mouths started moving. I think at this point, Merle is missing Hitomi. ^_^

1) Duna's [VH](https://www.deviantart.com/quietduna/art/Valentine-s-Day-731259599) (dA link)

1) Puyoda's [VH notebook sketch](https://twitter.com/puyoda/status/964901050976219137) (Twitter)

2) Nehasy's (redraw) Chesta sketch and [colored](https://www.deviantart.com/nehasy/art/Shesta-has-Zero-Cool-736647329) (dA link)  
  
YearlyEsca 2018 March/April- secondary characters.  I present to you Shesta having 0 cool.  I sort of picture one of the elite slayers getting a hold of a shadowgraph and taking pictures of the team… and likely bothering them when they’re trying to just relax between missions. I don’t think Shesta is currently on a winning streak.

I decided to redraw an old pic from about 15 years ago of surly Shesta.  The top pic is the original, the bottom one is the newest.

2) Pethics' [Winter Evenings Together](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12861873/1/Winter-Evenings-Together) (ff.net link) (Therese and daughters)  
Note: Happy International Women’s Day!I decided to celebrate this occasion by posting a short piece about my favorite Aston ladies. And since the theme for the month is Minor/Background Characters, I chose to write about Therese Aston’s relationship with her daughters. 

We know so little about her so we’re pretty much free to imagine what she was like. This isn’t a very in-depth look at her character, but a mere glimpse. I know this reads more like an extended headcanon than a proper one-shot but it was an interesting exercise and I might write about her again someday. Anyway, enjoy! 

3) Past, Present, Future  
_Fanart_                                                               _Fanfiction_  
drkstars: Folken & Naria/Eriya                    Rad: [Thanks for the Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343731/chapters/40806059) (AO3)  
fruitso: [Junin](https://www.deviantart.com/fruitso/art/Tales-from-the-Elder-749908193) (dA)                                     drkstars: [Tales of Ancient Gaea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538164) (AO3)  
nehasy: [Celena](https://www.deviantart.com/nehasy/art/WIthin-the-Shattered-Mirror-752837513) ( **NSFW** )                            pethics: [Higher Ground (Pulling Down)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13016563/1/Moving-Up-to-Higher-Ground) (ff.net) [[Fanmix](https://8tracks.com/pethics/moving-up-to-higher-ground-history-keeps-pulling-me-down)]  
quietduna: [Celena](https://www.deviantart.com/quietduna/art/Celena-Schezar-780600154) (dA link)                       gurakruor: [Faces of P,P,F](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521385) (AO3)  
labeckinator: [Swordsmen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10FkcjsFMFFaykJpVJeBYpku7mx_M_Y2F/view?usp=sharing) (GDrive)             Nehasy: [The Immortal Swordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590820) (AO3)  
[n](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590820)umbersoftomorrow: [Stained Glass](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1W83ag8Mna1ceetlW_mu7PMyVgGrOifiX/view?usp=sharing) (GD)    labeckinator: [Letters to Loved Ones](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13020581/1/Letters-to-Loved-Ones) (ff.net)  
geatsf: Folken, Naria & Eriya  
  
 

4) Pethics' [Shame over Sorrow](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13079831/1/Shame-Over-Sorrow) (Folken, ff.net link)

5) drk's Dallet  
  
Woo finished something…. kinda

 


	3. 2019

1) SevenStar/aceshulk's "[Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789531)" - Marlene, her loves, and the power of surprise cookies and tea.

 

2) SevenStar/aceshulk's "[For Heaven's Sake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116918)" - 5+1, first love, Allen/Marlene. 

 

3)

 

4)

 

5)


End file.
